


Spin The Bottle

by JustCantRemember



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, JJ is a jerk unintentionally, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Yuri has asthma, everyone is in a relationship at the end but Georgi, everyone is oblivious, he tries guys so be nice, leoji, like major oblivious, lots and lots of fluff, otayuri - Freeform, seungchuchu - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCantRemember/pseuds/JustCantRemember
Summary: Once Otabek catches up and Viktor tells them they are the ones the group is waiting for, Yuri takes a seat on the outside of the circle and stifles a yawn. He takes in everyone there: Phichit, Leo, Seung-gil, Christophe, JJ, Georgi, Mila, the Crispino siblings, Guang-Hong, Emil, himself and Otabek (obviously), and now Viktor and the other Yuuri. Why is JJ here? Probably only invited so that Viktor can piss Yuri off even more. Wait. Wait. What is that everyone is staring at?Oh no.There is a bottle in the center of the circle.He hates Viktor so, so much.After the skating season ends, Viktor invites almost the entire skating group to Japan for practically one reason-to play Spin the Bottle. The problem? Some people have relationships Viktor shouldn't meddle in.Viktor's going to meddle anyway.





	1. 1|

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, so be prepared for some slight problems with the formatting. 
> 
> This story is basically where Viktor gets everyone together to play Spin the Bottle, make mischief and get his ships together. This work takes place post-skating season, so the entire gang doesn't have to worry about training as intensely. However, there are some mentions of coaches in the chapter. 
> 
> Please give feedback on how this turns out! I can't wait to hear from you guys.

“I don't want to do this.”    
  
Yuri Plisetsky grumbles under his breath as his friend and crush Otabek Altin drags him inside Viktor’s large home in Japan. How the old man got his hands on that sort of money, Yuri has no idea. The house looks like it is practically giant, with some traditional renovations. Yuri frowns at the thought of having Vikor completely disregard his Russian heritage.    
  
The man is completely into everything the imposter Yuuri has shown him. He has left his home country and his life there behind for three months to stay in Japan with Yuuri before the two move back to Russia to live in Saint Petersburg. Even then, still all about that pig. Not anything to do with Yuri. Not anything at all. Yuri has been cast away, and completely kicked out of Viktor’s life.    
  
The man had left Russia to go coach someone he had seen out of a YouTube video, and then Yuri had gone to get him back. Of course, only to find that the man he had gone to coach was a completely hopeless charity case (In Yuri’s opinion). Yuri had tried to save Viktor, to bring him back and yet all of his hard work has been for nothing. All he got out of it was a short program. Granted, that did help him win, but Viktor has done nothing.    
  
Nothing to help someone he has known for longer, since Yuri was just a child. Doesn't some obligation count? Can’t Viktor ever remember to keep his promises? Since the end of the Grand Prix Final, Viktor has broken two more of those promises. Even here, even now, since Viktor has moved to Japan while he waits for Yuuri to settle his things, the Yuri who has been left in Russia has remained enraged.    
  
Viktor, for all his talk about being Yuri’s proud parent, has left Yuri behind completely. After all Yuri has said to him, after he has told Viktor that he barely has anyone else–Yuri has confessed to considering Viktor family in a moment of weakness, in hopes to keep him around a little bit longer. To hold onto him, just for a few more months, weeks, days, hours, minutes. Seconds, even.    
  
Damn Katsudon, all his fault.    
  
The pleading hadn't worked. Viktor had patted his head like he did his stupid dog and told him to be good. Be good? When has he, Yuri Plisetsky, ever been good? The answer–never. He has always listened only to himself, and disregarded everything anyone else says, even his coach and Viktor. Of course their opinions matter to him, his just matter more.    
  
Besides, he has Otabek to look after him for the (actually long) time Otabek is in town. Yuri is delighted about that fact. He knows Otabek probably just wants to train for the next competition, but Yuri wants to show his friend Russia–until Viktor has invited practically the entire skating group to Japan. Yuri doesn’t really want to go, seeing as now Otabek is here and his heart keeps doing fluttery things in his chest. However, Otabek knows of Viktor’s importance to Yuri, and has insisted the two go.    
  
Of course Yuri has to agree. Who can say no to those heart-stoppingly gorgeous eyes and that chiseled jawline and–Yuri knows he sounds infatuated, even to himself. He disgusts himself. Otabek is probably straight, and even if he was gay then he wouldn't like Yuri, the angsty teenager not-so-secretly in love with cats and memes. And Otabek, but that is completely different. Yuri is just a friend to him, just a friend with his unrequited major crush and his secret desire to feel like he belongs.    
  
Of course, Otabek is nothing more than a friend.    
  
Having flown in from Russia earlier that day to celebrate something Yuri has already forgotten about does not sound like his favorite thing to do. He doesn't want to spend a night wasting his time with Viktor (who he is still mad at) and the Katsudon pig.    
  
Otabek knows this–Yuri has voiced his opinions quite clearly over the telephone when Viktor had called–and yet still forced him to go. Yuri can't be mad at him (he has tried, to no avail) and concluded that as long as Otabek was stuck in the same boat, it would be fine.    
  
Thoughtful and reasonable (and semi-emotionless) and kind Otabek, who makes all the difference to Yuri. His first friend. His friend with the stoic expression and his eyes the only window to his soul. Yuri practically hates it when he wears sunglasses, just because he then can't tell what Otabek is thinking as well. Sure, Otabek wears sunglasses marvelously well, but he isn't as open with them on.    
  
Friends, Otabek had said.    
  
Well, Yuri isn't exactly sure one is supposed to love their friend.    
  
All Yuri can focus on at the moment is not tripping as Otabek grabs his arm dangerously close to his hand. He isn't sure how embarrassing that will be, or if Otabek will catch him if he falls, and he has half a mind to let it happen just to see how Otabek will react. He sighs rather heavily and grumbles another obscenity under his breath. Otabek says nothing. He is being abnormally quiet–even more so than usual.    
  
Once up to the door, Yuri raises his hand to bang on it and then let himself in, when Viktor opens it and beams that stupid, somehow heart shaped smile. Yuri detests it, detests him, detests all of this. So wrapped up is he in his anger that he doesn't notice Viktor’s smile change from stupid to sly until it is too late.    
  
“Oh! My, Yurio, did something happen in Russia while I was gone?” Yuri jumps about a thousand miles into the air when he realizes Otabek is still holding his arm, still dangerously close to his wrist. And of course, Viktor has picked up on it. To Yuri’s relief and dismay, Otabek immediately lets go.    
  
“No, old man! Nothing happened! And that's not my name!” Granted, Yuri had accidentally used Otabek as a pillow on the plane ride over, but that is about it. Although...Yuri can't say he minded. When he had woken up to find himself curled into Otabek’s side and the other’s arm curled loosely over his hip, Yuri’s heart had gone a gazillion times a second.    
  
Of course, Otabek had ruined it by instantly moving his arm once he realized Yuri was awake. The blond had taken it as a cue to sit up and apologize. Otabek, with his damned sunglasses on, had merely shrugged.    
  
“Are you sure?” Viktor coos, bringing Yuri’s mind back to the present. His entire face flushes red as he storms past Viktor (Yuri is still really mad at him) and waits for Otabek. Yuri rolls his eyes and taps his foot impatiently, caught up in the embarassment of rethinking that memory. He will probably cherish it for the rest of his life, if nothing ever happens. Viktor asks Otabek a few questions Yuri doesn't really hear, and Yuri tunes into the conversation just in time to hear him mutter a definite, disgusted “no.”    
  
Only then does Yuri realize he hasn't denied Viktor's accusations a second time.    
  
Once Otabek catches up and Viktor tells them they are the ones the group is waiting for, Yuri takes a seat on the outside of the circle and stifles a yawn. He takes in everyone there: Phichit, Leo, Seung-gil, Christophe, JJ, Georgi, Mila, the Crispino siblings, Guang-Hong, Emil, himself and Otabek (obviously), and now Viktor and the other Yuuri. Why is JJ here? Probably only invited so that Viktor can piss Yuri off even more. Wait. Wait. What is that everyone is staring at?    
  
Oh no.    
  
There is a bottle in the center of the circle.    
  
He hates Viktor so, so much.    
  
Yuri notices Guang-Hong eyeing it with confusion. He snorts, wondering why the group has planned this. No, not the group. Of course, only Viktor has planned this, and possibly Christophe and Yuuri. It just can't be a party without this stupid game, now can it?    
  
Otabek looks at him, and Yuri notices he has taken off the sunglasses and stowed them in his jacket. The implications of what may happen rush through Yuri’s head and he flushes scarlet, turning away from Otabek. He might end up kissing him, and the thought bothers him much more than it should have.    
  
“Okay!” Viktor claps his hands and motions to the center of the circle. “As most of you have probably noticed, we’re going to play spin the bottle!” Christophe looks ready to kiss everyone and anyone, and Viktor silently prays it won't come to that.    
  
Watching his guests’ reactions, Viktor’s eyes end up watching Yurio glance at Otabek and look away. He sees Otabek look at the bottle in distaste, and silently curses himself for teasing Yurio earlier. The boy obviously doesn't want to be bothered about his nonexistent relationship. Especially, especially when he has unrequited feelings.    
  
As his blue eyes skate over the group, he wonders if this is really a good idea. Most of them seem down for it (Viktor himself certainly is) but there are a few people he wonders about. Yuri and Guang-Hong especially, and Phichit. Yuri, because he isn't even sure if the boy has had his first kiss yet. Viktor is sure he has. He remembers something about a fan sneaking up on him and doing something, but for now he puts it out of his mind. Guang-Hong, however, looks absolutely clueless and very, very nervous.    
  
Of course, he might have a good reason to be. Viktor is throwing this party, after all.    
  
And of course, Phichit, the hopeless romantic. He probably has built a million fantasies around a kiss from someone special, and this night has the potential to ruin all of that. Viktor suddenly, really truly wonders if he should go through with this, but why is he making such a big deal out of it?    
  
Viktor Nikiforov has never been one to second guess himself.    
  
“Basically, spin the bottle is where someone spins a bottle and the other person who the bottle lands on has to be kissed by the spinner.” Viktor takes his place in the circle, and looks at Chris with expectant eyes. The other man simply smiles back at him with a smirk. “Fine, I’ll start.”    
  
Viktor shoots Yuuri a hopeful glance before he clasps the bottle in his hands and spins it. The end points at Georgi, who simply shrugs. The man has already had alcohol to drown his sorrows (Viktor has no idea where he had gotten it) and therefore seems a bit more agreeable that night.    
  
Disappointed but determined not to show it, he leans halfway across the circle and quickly pecks Georgi on the lips. The man’s mouth tastes like beer, and Viktor feels mildly repulsed. There is no reason to feel embarrassed or ashamed, seeing as his one true love is Yuuri and Georgi is only a friend.    
  
Yuri rolls his eyes and looks away the moment Viktor leaned over. He feels his eyes getting heavy, and the room is cold. He wraps his arms around himself for warmth and scrunches his knees up to his chest. Such a childish way to act, and yet he can't help himself. He notices Otabek smirking slightly and looks away, face automatically scarlet.    
  
His heart beats so loud that he is sure Sara can hear it, seeing as she gives him a weird look. Deciding to try and ignore everyone, Yuri turns his focus back to the game.    
  
Chris has his hands on the bottle, spinning it and landing on Leo. Guang-Hong looks up in something akin to surprise and a bit of fright, before ducking his head. Mila hoots, and winces as Sara elbows her roughly in the side. Christophe leans forward and presses his lips to Leo’s quite roughly. The brunet scoots backward in surprise, nearly scooting into Guang-Hong’s lap. Leo pushes Chris away after a few seconds, laughing good naturedly and resuming his previous position.    
  
Viktor studies Guang-Hong’s expression closely, feeling slightly guilty as the younger skater tries his best to keep his face expressionless. His suspicions are confirmed–Guang-Hong clearly likes Leo. He shrugs it off, watching Yuuri with greedy eyes. The man grabs the bottle and looks straight at Viktor. He spins, and whispers a silent prayer as he watches the bottle fall.    
  
Finally.    
  
Yuuri practically beams as Viktor grabs him by the shirt collar and smashes their lips together. He doesn't mind the roughness of it all, just closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Viktor’s hair. Viktor’s hand finds its way to Yuuri’s waist and both ignore the catcalls and gibbering thrown their way. This is what he has wanted, and Viktor has kept it from him that entire night, teasing him.    
  
He arches his back and ends up relying on his arms to hold him up, lost in the relentless passion of Viktor’s lips. He feels Viktor lick his lower lip, requesting access, but as a bit of revenge for not kissing him all night, Yuuri denies him. He can feel himself becoming dizzy and out of breath. His fingers knot in Viktor’s hair rather tightly, and the other man struggles to keep back a low moan.    
  
When Yuuri draws away, breathing heavily, he notices Leo smirking. His hands are around Guang-Hong’s eyes, and Phichit is laughing loudly and has his phone out. He snaps a few quick shots of everyone's reactions to the kiss.    
  
Yuri looks scandalized. Otabek and Seung-gil stare on expressionlessly, and don't react. Emil and JJ smirk (especially JJ) and Mila is laughing and leaning on Sara. Yuuri flushes a bright red, and scoots back to his seat beside Phichit with a wordless, sheepish smile among the catcalls.    
  
Phichit stows his phone away and reaches for the bottle, suddenly nervous. He hasn't had his first kiss yet, hasn't ever actually been romantically involved with anyone. Yes, him, Phichit, has never done anything of the sort with anyone. Despite his numerous ships and taste for the romantic, he hasn't really found  anyone for him like with what Viktor and Yuuri have. At least, not for himself.    
  
He has had numerous crushes, of course, and has built numerous romantic fantasies on how he wants his first kiss to be. He can't imagine having it here, in front of a ton of people, and can't imagine it being a totally random person here in this circle. Of course, there is…   
  
“Phichit?” Yuuri asks suddenly, after a minute of everyone watching Phichit stare at the bottle with a terrified expression on his face. “Are you okay?”    
  
“Huh?” Phichit asks, snapping back to reality. “Oh yeah, it’s all good. All good in the hood. Is it–” His cell phone blares out Celestino’s ringtone. “Give me a second, it’s Ciao Ciao. Play without me, I’ll be back.” After babbling out a series of sentences, the Thai boy darts up and out of the room. Yuuri frowns, staring after his friend.    
  
“Was he all right?” Viktor asks. Yuuri says nothing, still puzzling it over. “He seemed very eager to leave the game.”    
  
With an exclamation, Yuuri sits back, stunned. “He hasn’t had his first kiss yet. I’m so stupid, I totally forgot. He wanted to be a bystander until I forced him to join. Damn it, Phichit!” Yuuri runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “He’s a freaking hopeless romantic and he won’t tell me who his crush is, but I never expected him not to–” Yuuri breaks off, aggravated. “He didn’t tell me.”    
  
“It’s okay,” Viktor murmurs soothingly. “Let’s just get started again.” Yuuri nods, a bit more comfortable. He has half a mind to go after his friend and demand answers.    
  
Mila grabs for the bottle eagerly, spinning it and crossing her fingers. The point falls directly at Otabek, who didn’t react. Disappointed, Mila begins to lean forward.    
  
Yuri looks away, shivering. He tugs his jacket around himself and trains his eyes on the wall. He doesn't watch as Mila kisses the boy he has a crush on. He bites his cheek and tries to stop from feeling like someone has walked all over his heart in ice skates. He blinks rapidly five times and then his face reverts back to a stony, set expression. Viktor catches his gaze and gives him a sympathetic look. Yuri scowls, angry that Viktor has picked up on his crush.    
  
When he is sure it had ended, he focuses back on the game, tugging his jacket tighter around him and fighting off a shiver again. Viktor really needs to turn on the heat. Otabek spares him a glance, looking at the huddled form next to him, barely moving except to shake. Otabek taps him with his leg.    
  
“Yura, are you cold?” He asks. The blond Russian shakes his head violently. “Is everything okay?” His friend nods. Otabek doesn't believe him for a second, but goes back to watching the game.    
  
It is Sara’s turn, and she spins the bottle slightly. The neck of the bottle points towards Emil, and both lean forward to awkwardly kiss each other. Michele grits his teeth, but says nothing. Emil shoots the man his most apologetic face to ensure the male Crispino does not kill him. Sara gives her brother a look, and he backs off.    
  
Phichit slips back into the room, a faint smile on his face. Yuuri instantly grabs his arm and yanks him down next to him, hissing in his ear. Phichit pales. Yuuri motions to the center of the center, and Phichit shakes his head violently. Yuuri notices Seung-gil watching before he quickly looks away.    
  
His eyes have been locked on Phichit, in the same way he hadn’t looked away when it was Phichit’s turn to spin. Yuuri whispers this to Phichit, just to confirm his suspicions, and watches as his friend’s face turns a crimson color. Yuuri smiles triumphantly, motioning for Michele to spin the bottle.    
  
The man does so, sighing in frustration when it lands on Christophe. Chris smirks suggestively and practically tackles him, kissing him thoroughly. Michele’s face has turned bright red when he pushed Chris off.    
  
“All for the sake of the game, right?” Christophe asks. Michele nods, saying nothing. In fact, he might have enjoyed it if he had even been attracted to Christophe. The man just isn't his type. In fact, Michele doesn't really know what his type is. Not that, though.    
  
“What do you call that?” JJ asks, smirking. He is wearing those sunglasses in an uncool manner, Yuri notes. JJ really needs to stop. The blond pulls his jacket a bit tighter around him and tries not to shiver again. He doesn't want anyone except for Otabek to ask how he is, but he knows the other won't notice. At the same time, does he even want him to notice? He glances at Otabek again, his dear Beka, and notes that his sunglasses look much better than JJ’s when he wears them.    
  
Again, again with the sunglasses and who wears them better.    
  
“A kiss,” Christophe responds nonchalantly. “I doubt you could top it.” He turns to JJ, an innocent expression attempting to conceal his inner smirk.    
  
“Oh, it’s on,” JJ exclaims. Emil reaches for the bottle, waiting for the argument to die down. He sends a questioning glance toward Christophe at why he doesn't roast JJ harder.    
  
Michele’s face pales as the bottle lands on him. Without saying anything, Emil grabs his chin and crushes their lips together in a fervent kiss. He practically has Michele leaning on him for support. The catcalls, whistles, and general noise increase as no one ends the kiss.    
  
Michele slides his hands around the back of Emil’s neck and kisses him roughly back. The kiss shows passion, desperation, and satisfaction as Emil slides his hand to Michele’s waist. Hands slip through hair, and travel to clasp each other as Emil pulls away.    
  
Michele leans back in for another desperate kiss, and Emil grabs him tight and crashes their lips together. Viktor whistles, caught up in the surprise and passion of the kiss. It’s been obvious to him for quite a while, but he hadn’t thought they would act on it.    
  
Leo has tried to cover Guang-Hong’s eyes again, but the younger skater hits at his hand and continues to watch. Leo still has his arm around the other boy’s shoulders, from his attempt. He doesn't look like he plans on moving any time soon.    
  
That’s fine, because watching the two pine after each other is literal emotional torture. Of course, neither of them have the courage to say anything that can ruin their precious friendship. Yuri just hopes that one ends up kissing the other tonight, and that it goes well.    
  
Yes, Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk, wants two of his (semi-ok) friends to be happy. He isn't a complete asshole, in fact, he usually has thoughts he keeps to himself regarding others’ relationships. Of course, regarding his own…   
  
That is a different story.    
  
JJ reaches for the bottle, determined to show Chris he can absolutely kiss a girl senseless. Of course, the self-proclaimed heterosexual man does not take into account the fact that he may end up kissing a guy. It’s fine with him though, seeing as he doesn't like any of them romantically and that means the kiss is just a way to show Chris how completely awesome he can be.    
  
He clasps the cool bottle in his hands and silently prays to get someone decent, at least good looking. Not Christophe. Not at all. JJ spins the bottle roughly, watching the bottle as it rotates and rotates and falls. Otabek blanches. JJ doesn’t react before the first few seconds sink in.    
  
Yuri Plisetsky has his head in his hands during the entire commotion, waiting for it to die down so he can suffer in peace and go home. He vaguely wonders what all the noise is about. He hears Otabek protesting then, suddenly and rather violently.    
  
“JJ, no, this isn't–” Otabek cuts off as Yuri raises his head. He has half a second to react as JJ lunges forward and grabs the collar of his shirt in his hands.    
  
The next thing he knows, lips are pressed hard on his and he can’t breathe and something catches in his chest, something that realizes that this isn’t right. He doesn’t want to kiss JJ, doesn’t really want to kiss anyone except Otabek. He tries shoving him off, but his push is weak because he can’t breathe; his head keeps spinning and–    
  
Otabek hauls JJ off of Yuri, practically throwing the man back into his spot. Yuri dissolves into a fit of wheezing coughs, doubling over and practically hacking. Otabek reaches for him, seething with anger at JJ and not really knowing why. He wants to punch someone, and his face shows it.    
  
Yuri’s entire frame shakes with each shaky breath he takes in, struggling for air. His face shines with anger though, and he raises his head to shout at JJ. “What the hell was that, you narcissistic–” In the middle of the sentence Yuri breaks down into violent coughing and sways a little bit. Dizziness from lack of breath overtakes him. He has no idea what is wrong with him.    
  
Mila figures it out first. “Yuri, your asthma,” she says weakly. “Did you bring your inhaler?” Yuri shakes his head, panic nestling in his chest. Otabek’s head snaps up. Mila looks toward Viktor and Georgi, their rinkmates and who have experienced a few of these attacks. Both men have gone a ghastly shade.    
  
Yuri’s asthma has been bad since he was a child. It had gotten better since he had started to skate, but still has some impacts off the ice. It’s strange, but no one questions it because Yuri is able to do the one thing he loves, and no one would ever want to see that taken away from him.    
  
Otabek grips his friend’s arm and gently helps him stand. “We're going outside,” he says, already leading the coughing boy out. As the door swings out behind them, Yuri stumbles. Otabek’s arm practically pins him to his side as he wraps an arm around his waist, before Otabek lets go, mindful of the barriers they should have. Yuri’s half hearted question from earlier has come true–Otabek will catch him. The taller skater keeps a hand on his shoulder, steadying, as he steers his friend out the door.    
  
Closing it behind him, Otabek wraps his arm around Yuri’s waist and helps him sit down without falling over. Purely in that interest, he reminds himself. Not because this is the only way he will ever be able to hold him, to cradle him close and–   
  
Otabek shakes off his thoughts and turns to his blond friend. “Yura, how bad is it?” He questions. He has some experience dealing with people with asthma, and knows how to help somewhat.    
  
Yuri coughs spastically and doubles over on himself, pressing a hand against his chest. “Fine, Beka, I’m fine. Just give me a minute.” Without anything to calm him down and let him regain control, he can’t cope. He starts to sway, and Otabek catches him, tugging him closer in concern. And guilt lies present as well, guilt for enjoying this feeling of his friend curled up against him.    
  
“Breathe, Yura, just breathe. Listen to mine and you’ll be fine.” Otabek does his best to regulate his breathing for Yuri to follow. The blond scoots closer to him, laying his head on Otabek’s chest. His eyes close in concentration. Otabek stiffens at the closeness, the willing touch between them. Is there any possible way that Yuri…   
  
“Beka, your heartbeat is picking up,” Yuri murmurs, and flushes bright red after he says that. Otabek chuckles, making sure Yuri’s breathing has regained a somewhat pattern, but he still wheezes and coughs. Yuri, without thinking about it, grabs Otabek’s hand and presses it to his chest. Otabek can feel the rapid thud of his heart slamming against his chest. “Mine’s really fast and I think I'm out of it. It's not as calm as yours.”    
  
“I just think you're disoriented and saying random things,” Otabek replies. He rubs Yuri’s back soothingly as the other launches into a coughing fit.  “Breathe, Yura.” The other boy tries to do so.    
  
“I’m okay now,” he says, but makes no intent to move.   
  
Otabek doesn’t either, savoring this moment of holding Yuri, of waiting, so much waiting, again waiting for him to set the pace, for him to pull away, but here in this night air which doesn’t seem so clean, is the hypnotic silence of what if.    
  
Of what if he doesn’t move, what if he scoots closer, what if Yuri, his precious Yura, likes him back? What if Otabek stays, what if he confesses his feelings, what if they go back in and Otabek spins the bottle? What if it lands on Yuri? What if, what if, what if?     
  
The comfortable silence drags on to unbearable and suddenly Yuri is sniffling against his side and remaining practically soundless. What if...too many questions, not enough courage to ask them. Otabek traces his hand around Yuri’s back and hums tunelessly, soothingly. What if something different is wrong? Did Otabek say or do something?    
  
“Can we run JJ over with our car?” Yuri asks suddenly. Otabek lets out a snort, which quickly dies listening to Yuri struggle to control his wheezing. “I c-can’t–”    
  
“Shh,” Otabek says quietly, unconsciously running a hand over Yuri’s hair. “It’s okay.” Yuri nods and leans even more into his side. Otabek tenses and relaxes, wondering if his affection isn’t all that far-fetched. He thinks back to Yuri’s request about JJ.  “I wish.”    
  
He stays silent before mustering his courage to ask Yuri even a simple question. It takes so much, just to ask and not be shot down with a simple, false answer and a slew of angry words. “Can you breathe?”    
  
Yuri nods and tilts his head to look up at Otabek. Otabek is almost afraid to ask why he was crying. “Yeah. Being here helps.”    
  
“It’s good to see being outside does some good,” Otabek murmurs.    
  
“I don't think it's that,” Yuri mutters faintly, and suddenly hopes Otabek doesn’t catch onto what he just said. Tough luck, Otabek hears.    
  
“What, then?”    
  
Yuri splutters for a moment and resolves himself. “Having you here, it's–I don't know, nice. I've always been able to breathe easier around you.” Yuri hopes Otabek will get what he means, not what he said.    
  
Having Otabek around makes him feel safe, like he hasn’t a care in the world. Like he will always be there, like Yuri can depend on him, lean on him. Otabek makes all the doubt and worry go away, and because of that Yuri can let his guard down and truly be himself. Otabek has been the first person to offer being friends in a way Yuri feels is sincere. He has made Yuri feel safe and loved in a way Katsudon and Viktor don’t.     
  
For anyone to have taken his first kiss, out of anyone in the world, he wants it to be Otabek. Too bad he can’t go back now.   
  
Instead, it is fucking JJ who stole that from him without his permission.    
  
Yuri turns away in frustration, and Otabek takes it as a sign to back away. He tries to inch away, but Yuri grabs his arm. Otabek tenses up again. Nothing but tension, Yuri notices. Nothing but tension and awkwardness around him.    
  
“Hang on, Beka,” he says, and loosens his grip on his arm. “I’m sorry.”    
  
“Don’t worry,” Otabek says, but he looks away and his hand reaches for his sunglasses, to put them on. Yuri grabs his hand, before turning bright red. Will Otabek notice? Of course he will. “Yura?” The nickname causes his face to turn even more red. Otabek reaches for him as he looks away.    
  
His hand cups the side of Yuri’s face gently, tenderly, causing the other to gasp. He has to know, to find out, and yet he doesn’t know how to begin.    
  
“Yura,” he begins, and then suddenly he’s leaning down and Yuri is leaning up and they are straining toward each other. His other hand finds the other side of Yuri’s face and Yuri’s hands slip up and suddenly, Otabek is terrified he will push him away. He doesn’t know how to handle that, and he sucks in a deep breath, a gasp. He tilts his head down and hesitates, unsure if either of them is in control of themselves. “Yura, I–"   
  
"Beka,” Yuri begins, and then places a finger to his lips. “Beka, shut up,” he murmurs. His eyes are half-lidded. Their foreheads are touching and their hands are close. Yuri folds his left hand over Otabek’s on his own face, still breathing in a whispery tone. Their words have come across as nothing more than a faint, whispery breath.    
  
If either one of them moves even a little bit, everything could change.    
  
Yuuri walks in at that moment, and stands stock still, frozen in shock. His eyes widen and he drops his phone, which hits the ground and startles the two apart. Yuri jumps back and glares. His entire face has turned red.    
  
“I–um, am I interrupting anything?” Yuuri looks practically shocked.    
  
“No, stupid pig!” Yuri practically rages. He’s so much more embarrassed than angry, and...disappointed? He knows why, of course. Otabek practically just almost kissed him. Or maybe he practically just almost kissed Otabek.    
  
“Uh...okay,” Yuuri says, still unsure. “I came out on behalf of the group to see how you were doing, and, um, if you're good? I'm supposed to see if you want to come back. JJ’s sorry.”    
  
“I’m fine,” Yuri snaps. He stands up, and Otabek does the same. The two highly embarrassed teens walk behind the equally embarrassed man, who is trying to erase the image of the two about to kiss from his mind. He can't stop reading between the lines. Do they...he stops thinking when he realizes there’s an uncomfortable distance between the two. Did he cause that?    
  
The door opens and when the three walk in, there's a bunch of voices all talking at once. Viktor and Mila are yelling at JJ and Christophe, who isn't innocent in the matter either. Mila looks positively enraged since JJ ‘harmed’ her ‘precious, darling little rink mate’ and therefore deserves to be put through hell.    
  
Guang-Hong has scooted closer to Leo in the time frame, and Leo still has his arm around his shoulders. The look in his eyes plainly states possessiveness, and Yuri notices Phichit smirking.    
  
When they sit down, Otabek placing himself back between Yuri and JJ, all fighting ceases. JJ doesn't apologize, but Yuri doesn't expect him too, not with Otabek glaring like that. Mila smooths down her hair and motions for Otabek to spin the bottle. He sighs, and reaches into the center. His hands grasp it and he spins, holding his breath. Yuri holds his too, and sees Viktor giving him a look. He doesn't have time to deal with that though, because–   
  
Because Otabek's spin has landed on him.    
  
The Kazakh skater lets his left hand rise up to grip Yuri’s face before he leans down. He leans down, hesitates, and brushes Yuri’s hair gently aside. A faint murmur of “Yura” leaves his lips before he leans the rest of the way down, to Yuri, whose heart is threatening to beat out of his chest.    
  
He leans down, leans down slowly, and ghosts a kiss to Yuri’s cheek.    
  
Yuri’s mouth falls open in shock. And disappointment, he’ll admit that. Otabek leans in and whispers in his ear. His breath tickles on his neck, and he shivers.    
  
“Later.”    
  
He pulls back and Viktor makes a loud protestation. Phichit does as well, but Otabek simply looks at them. Viktor gazes at Yuri with sympathy.    
  
“He’s still slightly out of breath, can't you tell? He’s still not breathing right and I don't want to trigger his asthma again,” Otabek says. “He shouldn't be kissing anyone.” It’s probably the most a lot of them have heard him say at one time. All in Yuri’s defense, of course. However, it slams home as a complete rejection. It's flat, emotionless, and yet Yuri can see the feeling on his face. He’s almost sure Otabek at least likes him, no, he’s positive.    
  
But what if he’s wrong? What if Otabek just doesn't want to kiss him? What if–he makes himself stop.    
  
“Okay, that's fine. Yurio, tough luck, but we’re skipping over you,” Viktor says. Yuri doesn't complain. He doesn't really want to play anyway. “Seung-gil?”    
  
The Korean man wordlessly reaches for the bottle and gives it a sharp flick. The point lands on Phichit, who stares for several moments.    
  
Phichit just looks, slightly terrified that this won’t turn out like he wants it to. That it will be nothing more than an emotionless peck because Seung-gil has to. He’s about to give away his first kiss, and quite frankly?    
  
He’s terrified.    
  
Seung-gil shuffles across the circle and stops when he gets to Phichit. He looks at him for a moment, and then pointedly gives Yuuri a stare. The man scoots back with a smirk. Seung-gil leans in to whisper in Phichit’s ear.    
  
“I don't have to kiss you if you don't want.”    
  
Phichit steels his nerves, and then closes his eyes. He reopens them and nods. Seung-gil’s face quirks into a half smile, and Phichit nearly dies from how cute it is. If someone could capture the beauty of the moon, he thinks it would be represented best in Seung-gil’s smile.    
  
He and Seung-gil have been dancing around each other a lot, skirting over the issue of what exactly they mean to each other. Shared glances, bodies turned to the other in large public groups, dancing at clubs when Phichit hasn't even had anything to drink. A day of falling asleep on Seung-gil’s shoulder when the two went sightseeing once. Gravitating toward each other, even with no reason to do so.    
  
Phichit's mind flashes through all these things and he leans up at the same time Seung-gil leans down. Their lips connect and Phichit gasps. He leans forward and feels the other skater pull him close. Seung-gil tastes of mint, and he loses himself right there, smiling against the chaste kiss. Phichit ends up with his arms locked around his neck, Seung-gil with one arm curled around Phichit’s waist and the other cupping his face.    
  
Phichit draws away first, lightheaded. He blinks in surprise, before ducking back in for another kiss. This one is short and sweet, and has Phichit smiling like a lunatic. In that moment he can't think of anything else, can’t stop grinning. Seung-Gil mouths the word “After”, kisses him quickly on the cheek, and moves back to his seat. Yuuri pulls a dazed Phichit back to his spot and claps him on the back.    
  
Looks like his OTP just got together.    
  
Georgi’s phone rings and he takes the call, standing to return to his hotel. Leo shifts spots with Guang-Hong to allow Georgi to get to the door. He winks at Phichit (who is too busy having a conversation with Seung-gil through facial expressions) and reaches for the bottle. Guang-Hong makes a loud noise of protestation when he realizes that Leo has stolen his spot and his turn.    
  
“You took my spot,” he says plaintively, and nudges Leo to tell him to scoot back. He’s blushing already, though in anticipation or what no one can tell.    
  
“It’s just one,” Leo replies, and grabs for the bottle. Guang-Hong sighs but lets go of his arm, muttering something Leo can't catch. Leo spins the bottle and watches it with baited breath.    
  
It falls on Yuri, and half the people in the room are now glaring at Leo. He holds up his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry, don’t worry, I won't.” He goes to spin again but Guang-Hong has already grabbed the bottle mischievously. He sticks his tongue out at Leo and then bites down on his bottom lip before attempting to spin. Leo can't help but watch him, because he’s so damn attractive and–   
  
Oh.     
  
Guang-Hong’s miserable fail of a spin has landed on him.    
  
Leo reaches for him just as the other skater moves forward, and suddenly they're kissing and Leo can't tell the difference between dreaming and being awake. He has Guang-Hong’s legs wrapped around his waist and his fingers in his hair and his lips on his and if this is a dream Leo never wants to wake up. He pulls away first, blinking as he’s brought back to reality.    
  
Guang-Hong doesn't make any intention to move and Leo suddenly remembers where they are. He looks around and flips his middle finger up at Phichit with a smile, because who knows how many pictures he's taken by now. Viktor is grinning a bright and knowing grin. Yuri doesn't even look their way, but he looks hurt. Leo doesn't even wonder why. He’s too busy caught up in the ecstasy of kissing Guang-Hong, even though–   
  
For however well Leo knows Guang-Hong, his best friend, better than ones close to home, he cannot read his mind. He does not know what Guang-Hong thinks about the kiss. He does not know if Guang-Hong wants to be more than friends, and while Leo certainly does, he can't say the same.    
  
There's a buzzing, low and familiar, but Leo ignores his imagination for his tumultuous thoughts.    
  
Leo jerks a bit when Guang-Hong settles in his lap and leans his head back on Leo’s shoulder. He doesn't understand. If Guang-Hong didn't like the kiss, doesn't feel the same way, then why is he reciprocating Leo’s affections?    
  
At the same time he thinks this, he realizes that the buzzing he thinks he's imagining is his phone going off in his pocket. He nudges Guang-Hong off his lap and realizes it's his coach. Leo just hears things about how it is time to come home, and yes, he understands, and then Leo is up and out of the door, phone held away from his ear because his coach is talking really fast and he has to explain why he's leaving the room.    
  
Yes, yes he knows, yes he’s on his way back, yes Guang-Hong is fine, no they're not out drinking, no, yes he’ll be back soon. Leo ends the call and feels like he’s said so many of the same things before. He peeks his head back in, and motions for Guang-Hong to step outside. Someone whistles.    
  
“Sorry, we have to go,” Leo calls. Viktor nods and everyone shouts a goodbye or–in the case of Seung-gil, Yuri, and Otabek–remains silent. Guang-Hong waves before Leo shuts the door and begins to head home. Guang-Hong, noticing his irritation, falls behind in silence, eyes tired.    
  
“Are you mad?” Guang-Hong asks. Leo simply starts at him. “About the kiss. I could have sworn, from the way you kissed back…” He breaks off. Noting Leo's silence, he clams up and turns away. “Oh. Sorry.” Guang-Hong sounds so dejected that Leo immediately feels guilty. He didn't mean to accidentally reject Guang-Hong, but…   
  
Leo walks over to him and pokes him in the side, like he does all the time. Guang-Hong squeaks, before Leo practically spins him around. Then they're close, so close and Guang-Hong can feel Leo’s breath. “I’m not mad,” Leo says, and Guang-Hong sucks in a sharp breath when he reaches across the five or so inches between the two. “Guang-Hong, I couldn't be mad at you. You didn't do anything.”    
  
“Then the kiss...It didn't make you uncomfortable?” Guang-Hong asks. Leo shakes his head. A small smile breaks out over Guang-Hong's adorably blushing face and he wraps Leo in a hug, resting his cheek on Leo’s shoulder. “Can we do it again?” Guang-Hong asks and then half hopes Leo didn't hear him.    
  
And then out of the blue Leo is kissing him, Guang-Hong's head tilted up and eyes open in shock. He shuts them in surprise and smiles against the chaste kiss. The two stay like that for several more moments, trading kisses in street lamp light. Guang-Hong wraps his arms around Leo's neck and sighs in contentment. Leo chuckles and the sound makes Guang-Hong blush.    
  
“Are we a thing now?” Leo asks. Guang-Hong hesitates and then nods, blushing. He’s practically giddy. He’s had a crush on Leo for a while now, and can't actually believe this is happening.    
  
It's been a late night, and since Guang-Hong and Leo and Phichit and Seung-gil and Christophe are all staying in the same hotel, Guang-Hong knows where it is because they all walked over together and he remembers Phichit staging selfies. He stifles a yawn, hoping Leo doesn't see.    
  
Tough luck, Leo does. He turns around and crouches a little. “Get on,” he says. Guang-Hong smiles widely and clambers onto Leo’s back, draping his arms around his neck. Leo is warm and safe and home, to him. To him, Leo represents most good things that have come from his skating career.    
  
Before tonight, Guang-Hong had no idea what Spin the Bottle was, nor did he ever think he would take part in it. Before tonight, he never would have confronted Leo about his feelings. To him it's always been obvious. He smiles in his presence, is constantly a tomato, and never, ever stops talking about him and praising him.    
  
Guang-Hong will always be grateful to Spin the Bottle.


	2. 2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Basically, someone will be given a choice of three names and then will have to choose who they would kiss, marry, and kill.” 
> 
> Like a student back in elementary, Viktor eagerly waves his hand. “As an extra twist, can it be so that we have to kiss one of the three?” He sincerely enjoys this. He likes playing these kinds of games with his friends. Viktor’s just weird like that.   
>  
> 
> After the game of Spin the Bottle finishes, the group decides to play Kiss, Marry, Kill. It maybe wasn't the best decision on Viktor's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back as promised with the first little drabble! Admittedly, it didn't quite center around Viktuuri like I wanted it to, but there was a hint of Mila and Sara as well as Emimike. 
> 
> This is shorter than the last part because I kinda got stuck several times but I wanted to update. Nevertheless, I'm pleased with the end result! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“They look lovely together, don’t they?”

Viktor watches Mila and Sara talking, sitting off to one side and a bit too close to call it just friendly. Sara has her head on Mila’s shoulder. Viktor feels very proud of his rinkmate for getting together with who she wants. He wants to feel proud because he was involved in some way or another (or so he wants to believe), but Viktor can't take all the credit for every single relationship he comes across. He’s probably the biggest shipper of them all, second only to Phichit.

Viktor has watched these skaters compete this season, and he’s been surprised by all of them. From the tenacity of Seung-gil to the stubbornness of Yrio to the passion of Georgi to the independence of Michele to the spirit of Phichit, Viktor has felt the emotion thrown into their skating—or the lack of, sometimes. Even little Guang-Hong surprised him this season with his senior debut (although nothing can compare to Yurio), throwing his heart into a skate that clearly didn't represent him. Viktor wonders if anyone could have skated like that to a routine they couldn't emphasize with.

Probably.

Mila’s skate was particularly breathtaking; Viktor remembers congratulating her and watching her nod briefly before she rushed to talk to Sara. He wonders now how he didn't see it before. Truthfully though, he had been concerned with better things. Like Yuuri.

Yuuri, who leans on him while he talks to Phichit and Viktor. Yuuri, the person who gives him inspiration every day. Yuuri, who isn't afraid to call him out on his faults but doesn't do it in a bad way. Yuuri, who he catches singing into a wooden spoon while cooking in the morning. Yuuri, who he can freely say he loves.

Yuuri, who has fantasized over him before Viktor even knew who he was. Yuuri, who often talks him out of bad ideas in that blushing, uncertain way of his. Yuuri, who had basically proposed to him without knowing what he was doing, Yuuri, who dances so beautifully on the ice, Yuuri, who makes Viktor stop and realise life is beautiful, Yuuri, who is the best reason to wake up for in the morning.

Quite frankly, Viktor can go on and on about why Yuuri makes him happy, why Yuuri is the kindest and most inspirational person on the face of the planet. But right here, he’d rather focus on the here and now, as well as appreciate what has been.

Viktor presses a kiss to Yuuri’s head and sticks his tongue out at Phichit childishly. There’s no reason really, he just feels like it. Viktor does things like that a lot: because he feels like it. He always has, since before he started skating.

It doesn't seem that long ago since he quit skating to become Yuuri’s coach, therefore making the best decision of his life. He remembers it as the low point in his career, of course, but somehow quitting and his year off are two completely different things.

Viktor would give up skating all together if that means Yuuri will stay with him forever. Just watching the other man is all it takes to drive him crazy. His skating does more than that, it leaves Viktor with an ache in his heart so deep he wishes he could join him out there, the two of them on the same ice, time after time proving themselves to the world.

Yuuri has expressed doubts before of course, it would be natural. He’s been terrified that he’s taking Viktor from what he loves. Sometimes he practically refuses to see that what Viktor loves wholeheartedly is him. Not any material pleasure the world can bring.

And of course, in the middle of his reverie, Christophe thinks he has a good idea. Now, Viktor knows him well enough to be wary of this plan, but strangely enthusiastic. It's Chris, one of his best friends, but still…

He calls for everyone to reform the circle, and they do (although Yurio is hesitant to oblige) while talking amidst themselves. Michele leans into Emil’s side without hesitation, and Viktor secretly wonders if both have been pining after each other desperately. He knew about Emil, of course, having watched the two interact. Surprisingly, Michele hasn't said anything about Sara being too close to Mila, and Viktor wonders if he’s known all this time.

Probably. He seems a little bit more at ease with Sara talking to others. Viktor wonders if that’s been Emil’s influence or Sara's independence. The thought of him being capable of an openness like that makes Viktor feel truly appreciative of the influence love can have over a person. Michele’s love for his sister and newly-announced feelings for Emil have obviously influenced him in earlier decisions, and Viktor is just now realizing it.

“Who all has played Kiss, Marry, Kill?” Christophe asks eagerly. Viktor lets out a knowing smirk and raises his hand. Surprisingly, the majority of the circle have. Only Seung-gil (who’s still sitting apart from Phichit for some reason), Yuri, and the Crispino siblings haven't. That honestly makes sense. Michele is too protective of Sara, and Seung-gil and Yuri both have almost no friends. Viktor doesn't even feel bad thinking that, because it’s true.

“Okay, for those of you that haven't–”

“I’m going outside,” Yuri says in a rushed voice. He looks hurt and unsteady. He’s still breathing fast, and Viktor exchanges glances with Mila worriedly. Otabek has only eyes for the Russian standing up. “You all can stay here and play your game.” Yuri directs this to Otabek specifically. The older boy looks hurt, and nods before turning his attention back to the game.

With that, Yuri Plisetsky turns on his heel and leaves. Everyone can hear him burst into hacking coughs a moment later, and Viktor looks at Otabek. The Kazakh skater does nothing, makes no move to stand up and go to him. Mila makes as if to stand up, but Sara grabs her arm and forces her to sit back down. Christophe continues on with his explanation.

“Basically, someone will be given a choice of three names and then will have to choose who they would kiss, marry, and kill.”

Like a student back in elementary, Viktor eagerly waves his hand. “As an extra twist, can it be so that we have to kiss one of the three?” He sincerely enjoys this. He likes playing these kinds of games with his friends. Viktor’s just weird like that.

Christophe smiles like Christmas has come early. “Yeah! Great idea!” He surveys the group. “I’ll start.”

He sees Michele trying to shrink behind Emil, and smirks deviously. “Ah, Michele! Kiss, marry, kill, Emil, Seung-gil, or Viktor?”

Michele sighs in apparent relief. “Kiss Viktor, marry Emil-” Sara and Phichit squeal “-and, sorry, kill Seung-gil.” The Korean shrugs in acceptance and does nothing.

Michele’s about to move on when he remembers the other part of the game. All at once he grabs Emil’s face in his hands and pulls him down for a thorough kiss. Sara lights up and starts cheering. Michele ignores her, moving a hand from Emil's face to spike his fingers through his hair.

He hasn't been sure of what he wants for a while. He had been suspicious of Emil at first, but then the man had made it clear he wasn't interested in Sara. Michele kept up the pretenses for appearances’ sake. At the same time, he had craved Emil’s attention and had opened up a lot more.

One could say he has fallen hard and fast, but he regrets none of it.

Emil pulls away first, and Michele immediately misses the feel of his lips on his. It’s like he’s finally been able to stop searching for acceptance, for Sara’s undying affections–it’s been more than just searching. He finally feels at ease, and he will never be able to thank Emil enough.

One more second of hesitation and that’s all it takes before Michele surges up again. His arms fling themselves around Emil’s neck and his lips crash into Emil’s own. It's only a couple more seconds before the two are aggressively making out.

It's a whirlwind of passion and longing that envelops the two of them, and everyone can sense that. Viktor clears his throat hesitantly, torn between letting them have their moment and preserving everyone else’s eyes. He doesn’t take into regard the fact that he did the same thing close to forty-five minutes ago.

Michele and Emil break apart, red faced and clearly embarrassed. Viktor smirks. “There’s an empty room two doors to your left,” he says. Emil grabs Michele by the hand and the two stand up, practically darting out of the room. “Clean up after you’re done,” Viktor hollers. The circle explodes into giggling laughter, save for Seung-gil and Otabek. Those two do nothing. Otabek glances at the door where Yuri has gone and hasn’t come back. Viktor has completely forgotten about him and feels slightly guilty when he sees Otabek look at the door.

“JJ!” Christophe calls, smirking again. JJ is about to reply before his cellphone rings. He leaps to his feet and then looks gratefully at his phone. It’s Isabella, and he eagerly leaves for the outside entrance. There is a moment of silence before Otabek leaps to his feet.

Hoarse, wracking coughs issue from the outside. There’s yelling, and loud scuffling noises. Everyone looks at each other. Viktor completely forgot that Yuri is out there. There’s a heavy, sick-sounding thunk, and Otabek charges out the door. JJ comes in a moment later, pale.

“I’m going to go,” he says, looking extremely uncomfortable. Viktor just nods, and turns his attention back to the game. JJ leaves and a moment later there is a low murmur of anger. It’s Otabek’s bold and powerful voice. And strangely, Yuri has said nothing discernible in the entire time he’s been out there. No soft voice calling Otabek’s name, Viktor notes. He tenses, and Yuuri rubs his arm, sensing his discomfort.

“Yuuri!” Christophe calls. “Kiss, marry, kill Phichit, me, and the Russian fairy?”

It's almost predictable. Viktor smiles and practically tugs Yuuri into his lap, resting his chin on the other man’s head. Yuuri leans against him and ponders his answer. Viktor sort of wonders why he’s taking so long.

“Marry Phichit,” Yuuri says. This is itself predictable. The Thai man shoots him a lopsided, pretty smile and two finger guns. Viktor is instantly reminded of JJ when he realizes that Phichit is purposely trying to copy him. The thought makes him laugh softly.

Yuuri weaves his hand with Viktor's and tilts his head back. He presses a feather-light kiss to Viktor’s jaw and turns back to the game. “Kiss Yurio,” Yuuri says thoughtfully, “and kill you.”

Christophe's expression is practically comical as Yuuri leans over and presses a light kiss to Phichit's cheek. He then scoots back so he’s pressed flush against Viktor. Yuuri practically snuggles up to the warmth of Viktor himself.

“Um, Mila,” Yuuri calls, and then pauses for a moment. He’s been thinking before he says things a lot more, and Viktor is kind of worried about him. The silver haired man places his arms around Yuuri’s waist and breathes in the scent of him, sharp and comforting and lovely. He rubs Yuuri’s back and then cards his fingers through his hair, momentarily pleased with the way Yuuri loses his trail of thought. Viktor really, really likes being a distraction, being his undoing.

“Mila, kiss, marry, kill Sara, um, Otabek, and, er...Yurio?” He asks, struggling for names. The way he had set it up, Mila could pretty much only kiss Sara. The redhead doesn’t notice, and rattles off her list quickly.

“I’ll marry Sara, kiss the pipsqueak, and kill Otabek.”

“The Milabek ship has sunk,” Viktor hears Phichit whisper. He snorts out loud, before Yuuri pinches him, hard.

Before he can say anything, Mila leans over and kisses Sara firmly on the lips. Phichit gasps and grabs his phone. Sara’s arm goes around her waist and just like that, they are out there. Out there with no way to go back, no way to deny their relationship together. Out there, out there, into a very cruel and unforgiving world.

Viktor hopes they would be able to stand against the tide.

Viktor and Phichit burst into applause at the same moment, applauding the audacity of the kiss. Mila beams and suddenly she is crying, crying and hugging Sara, and Viktor isn’t sure why.

Mila knows. All her life she has looked up to Viktor, grown close to him, views him as family. And all her life she has been afraid to tell him about which way she swings, because she is afraid he will abandon her. That he won’t be there to tease her when she falls, to laugh and purposely mess up her carefully styled hair. She has known Viktor since she was really little, and he is one of her best friends even though he is completely hopeless.

The fact that he approves and supports her leaves her completely grateful. She is probably overreacting a tad bit and knows it, but she can’t help it. Mila is not really super emotional about things. She is more sassy, and doesn’t let people know that the things they say have the power to control her moods. This? Right here? It’s a moment of weakness for her, but it isn’t a bad weakness. It’s just something that needs to happen.

Mila launches herself at Viktor and wraps him in a hug. He startles back and then hugs her, baffled, unsure if he’s done something wrong. She is laughing then, laughing and whispering a “thank you” over and over again. Viktor understands it then, understands why she has burst out crying. He murmurs things in her ear and after a few moments her tears have vanished. She scoots back to Sara’s side and waits for everyone else to turn their attention elsewhere.

It’s kind of obvious that no one is really all that into the game at the moment. Mila turns her attention to Phichit, who still has his phone out. She smiles then, a sly sort of smile that has Yuuri wondering if he should intervene.

“Phichit, kiss, marry, kill Christophe, Yuuri, or ?” Mila asks.

Phichit freezes when she asks the question. He, for all his words and excitement, doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to have to kiss anyone here in front of anyone else. Yuuri sees this and reaches out for his friend, who shakes him away.

“I’ll marry Yuuri, kiss Christophe, and kill Seung-gil,” Phichit says nonchalantly. However, his eyes hold an apology that looks like it hurts him deeply. Yuuri knows what it costs him to act like their constant needling doesn't bother him. He knows that Phichit doesn't want people needling him about who he likes and who he doesn't. Yuuri hurts for him, because Phichit doesn't want to hurt Seung-gil but he also can't let people have that power over him.

It comes as a shock then, when Phichit stands up, cellphone in hand, and leaves. He’s shaking, and Yuuri nearly goes after him but slumps back down.

“For future reference, could all of you please leave Phichit out of these sorts of things unless he wants to be included? That wasn't his real answer but he’s too vulnerable to give his real one,” Yuuri says a bit angrily. Viktor grabs his hand and starts caressing the skin with his thumb. He hums tunelessly and tries to dissipate the tension in the air. Yuuri internally curses Phichit for not just saying things, for not just getting up and kissing Seung-gil like he knows the other boy wants to.

Viktor looks at the time and his eyes widen. If he wants to have time for Yuuri all to himself, he really needs to kick everyone out of his house. That means rounding up the stragglers left here (he’s gotten a text from Otabek that says he and Yurio are going back to their hotel) and finding Emil and Michele.

“Hey, why don't we all meet back here at noon tomorrow to do something fun? We can continue later if we want,” Viktor says, and suddenly it's a whirlwind of kicking people out of his house. Yuuri returns with a disheveled Emil and Michele with his shirt buttons in one of the wrong loops. Viktor smirks and suddenly it's just Seung-gil left behind.

“Is Phichit still here?” He asks, and Yuuri nods before Viktor can do anything. He points him in the right direction and then closes the door in the Korean’s face.

At last, it’s just the two of them and there’s nothing to worry about. Viktor pulls Yuuri into his arms and for a few moments they just stand there and hold each other.

It's been a very eventful night, and Viktor is very pleased with himself. He’s gotten a couple of his ships together and got to make out with Yuuri through the grace of Lady Luck.

Of course, Viktor credits himself with most of it though. He did host the party, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Thoughts? Please kudo and comment. 
> 
> There are two drabbles left, so expect the next one within two weeks! 
> 
> The influx of comments and kudos last chapter really surprised me. Thanks so much guys! I appreciate every single one of them.


	3. 3|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not good at this hug thing, he knows that. It's uncomfortable and awkward for him, in the way that his arms and chest are the only things keeping Phichit upright. It's strange in the way he can hear the other skater’s heartbeat, in the way he can feel the heat radiating off of the other’s body. It's practically painful because he knows he’s doing it wrong. And he feels bad for messing that up for Phichit. 
> 
> He didn't think it was possible to mess up a hug, even though he hasn't really hugged anyone before. And yet, here he is, messing one up. 
> 
> Seung-gil Lee, enacting the impossible. 
> 
> After the end of Viktor and Yuuri's get-together, Seung-gil goes to find Phichit and act on the feelings stirring up his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabble is here! I hope you enjoy!

“Are you okay?”

Seung-gil looks from the open doorway to the boy hunched over his phone. He’s truthfully a bit concerned. Phichit doesn’t respond, and that means something big is wrong. Phichit is chatty, kind, sociable, a bright star on a dark night. He is not silent like Seung-gil, is not cold, closed off, he is not a shadow on a bright day. That’s partly why Seung-gil is drawn to him. Phichit is creative, invigorating, a splash of white on a dark canvas. Seung-gil is the opposite–dull, antisocial, the grey blankness in the morning. 

Phichit doesn’t look up when Seung-gil sits down next to him. He simply turns away a bit, quivering. Is Phichit crying? His shoulders are shaking and he won’t look at Seung-gil. The Korean’s frown deepens even more.

“Phichit?” He asks, and the way he asks it surprises him. It doesn’t come off as the neutral tone he wanted it to be. Not the safe nonchalance of not caring. Instead, it sounds a bit as if Seung-gil is yelling at Phichit. He wants to bite back his words, to stop them but they’ve already left his mouth and Phichit has heard them. He winces because even here, even now, he can’t seem to separate his brusqueness from his voice. “Please talk to me,” he says quietly.

That, that right there was right. Soft and not as harsh. Almost gentle. It’s not quite how Seung-gil wanted it to sound, not even close, really. But it wasn’t bad. Not forceful, more patient, not just all bark. He finally managed to do something right, something that wasn’t just words spilling from his mouth.  

Phichit shakes his head imperceptibly, but Seung-gil is alone enough to notice. He sighs, and just remains sitting on the ground. He uses quiet time to think, and right now he has a lot of things he needs to think about. He doesn’t know what to do about Phichit and he is scared to do something wrong.

Phichit is really his only friend, and he’s desperately terrified to lose him. He’s a bright light in Seung-gil’s cloud of darkness, a helping hand and smile through a glowing phone screen. He’s a snatch of laughter in a somber room. He’s a small glimpse of the sun on a dreary day. Phichit is all of these things, Seung-gil muses. But what does Phichit mean to him?

Quite frankly, Seung-gil has come to terms with his feelings for a while. He knows that to lose Phichit is to surrender himself to loss, and all the emotions he has been fighting off that scream despair. It’s not an easy thing, he reckons, not an easy thing at all. Emotional stuff just makes him want to run, but for some reason, for Phichit he is willing to surrender it all.

Silence passes for a good half an hour. Seung-gil finds himself relaxing into the silence, finds himself relaxing into the quietness that envelops them. Phichit has his phone turned off; Seung-gil can no longer see the glow on his face. It’s a different change. Seung-gil finds it a nice change, just a little bit. But he’d rather take Phichit’s screen-lit face over Phichit not talking to him. 

It’s the blankest feeling he gets sometimes. It’s the cold feeling he knows before a skate, the part where he closes himself off during the week of, and holds his breath until he knows that he doesn’t breathe like a normal person. That he doesn’t have a racing heartbeat, that he won’t get exhausted on the ice. It probably isn’t good for him. Staggering his breathing like that–all Seung-gil knows is that he has a very calm, very steady heartbeat. It’s a bit disturbing how calm he can be, how collected, how cold.

It’s a deep breath Phichit takes next, a shaky sigh which resembles a sob. Seung-gil doesn’t move. Does Phichit even want him to? Should he move, should he sit next to him, should he wrap him in a hug? Seung-gil isn’t really even sure how to do that. How does he give a hug? Does he open up his arms and does Phichit lean in, or does...what does he do? He thinks back to the skate where Katsuki Yuuri hugged every skater. Surely a hug isn't supposed to feel that uncomfortable, that violating. Well, he should at least try.

He scoots to Phichit’s side just as the other skater lets out a soft, shaky sob. It's unclear to Seung-gil why he’s crying, but he doesn't have to know the reason to (attempt to) comfort him. He hesitantly, hesitantly reaches out and wraps an arm around his shoulders, turning onto his knees and placing his other arm around Phichit. It’s a terrifying moment for Seung-gil, who is not a social person and has not given a hug to anyone outside of his family in recent memory (he isn't counting the hug attack by Katsuki at the skating competition).

It's awkward and terrifying to him but to Phichit it must be okay, because Phichit suddenly launches himself into the hug and quits crying. Seung-gil sucks in a quiet breath and launches into another thinking tirade as Phichit sniffles.

He's not good at this hug thing, he knows that. It's uncomfortable and awkward for him, in the way that his arms and chest  are the only things keeping Phichit upright. It's strange in the way he can hear the other skater’s heartbeat, in the way he can feel the heat radiating off of the other’s body. It's practically painful because he knows he’s doing it wrong. And he feels bad for messing that up for Phichit.

He didn't think it was possible to mess up a hug, even though he hasn't really hugged anyone before. And yet, here he is, messing one up.

Seung-gil Lee, enacting the impossible.

This hug is unsure because he’s afraid of what it means, more of what significance this holds to him. It's an unsteady hug and he knows Phichit returns the feelings he himself holds, but he is unsure how this will change them. He hopes Phichit thinks about this before he goes to bed, like he does all the time. Seung-gil has spent many nights lying down, wide awake and desperate, thinking about a life with a lot more Phichit in it. A life waking up to that smiling face, a life where he can relax.

That's one of the good things about Phichit: Seung-gil isn't afraid to loosen up around him. With him, the smile is real. With him, the laughter exists and actually bubbles up out of him. One time, Phichit said something funny while recording and (having no idea that Phichit wasn't just taking a selfie) Seung-gil let loose an extraordinary burst of laughter. Phichit caught it all on camera and then posted it with the caption: “@seung-gillee his laughter does exist!”. Phichit proceeded to follow it up by a number of embarrassing hashtags, one being the title: #BabysFirstLaugh.

How mortifying.

But since it was Phichit and since he was tagged, Seung-Gil liked it anyway.

With Phichit he breathes easier and stops exerting complete control over every aspect of himself. It's just an easiness that comes with Phichit, just one of the many good things about him. Phichit, on the day the two were dancing in a club a few weeks after the start of the off season, had leaned up against him and told him he should relax more often. Then, he had pulled out his camera and insisted the two take a selfie. Seung-gil had dropped his smile and reverted back to a softer scowling expression.

Seung-gil hadn't noticed the arm curled around Phichit’s waist he had forgotten to remove, hadn't noticed how Phichit was practically leaning on him. Seung-gil had unconsciously tugged him closer, and closer, and their foreheads had touched and Seung-gil had tilted Phichit's head up and then–

And then Phichit had panicked, Phichit had backed away with a guilty expression in his eyes. He had been nearly crying; Seung-gil could tell something was wrong. He hadn't made eye contact the rest of the night, wondering what he had done wrong.

The next day, Phichit had been as energetic as ever. Seung-gil had dismissed it as something that just went wrong the other night. He hadn't tried to kiss Phichit again.

And yet here he is and he’s shared not one kiss with Phichit but two times, and Phichit had instigated one of those times. Here he is, worried about his friend and hopefully more, and all he can feel is how he would love to take Phichit deeper into his arms and kiss him again. But he doesn't want Phichit to shy away, doesn't want him to freak out again because of Seung-gil.

He pauses for a second, connects the pieces, and sighs a bit. He is the reason for Phichit’s terror. He is the one hurting him, it is his fault.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers, utterly solemn. He softly, softly begins rocking Phichit back and forth, hanging his head, leaning into Phichit just as desperately as Phichit leans into him. “I’m sorry,” he says again, still wondering, still worrying.

He stops, utterly still as Phichit looks up at him. “You didn't do anything,” he says, and then leans back into Seung-gil. “I just freak out when people do that to me. When they ask me to place others above other people just for the sake of getting a laugh. I hate it when they do that to me, and especially…” He trails off.

Seung-gil gets it, there’s no need for him to go on. He understands Phichit doesn't like having to deal with things like that. He’s just glad that wasn't a full out rejection. He relaxes a little bit, because he understands. If someone had asked him to choose between Phichit and a good friend in that circle...well, he still would have picked Phichit. He doesn't have any other friends.

“Especially when it's about you.” Seung-gil swears his heart skips a beat. His calm, perfectly steady heart suddenly goes into a crazy overdrive. He decides to take a risk, a jump off the cliff he calls safe, and travel into the unknown. It's something he would never do normally.

Phichit makes normal go out the window.

“Phichit?” He asks. “What are we?” They both tense, unsure but longing, not brave enough to answer themselves, needing the other to do it for them. Phichit lifts his head up and leans forward, and Seung-gil takes this as a cue, takes this as an okay, and reaches for him. Phichit stops then, stops straining upward from where he’s sitting, and pauses. Seung-gil freezes, unsure if he’s done something wrong, uncertain how to fix it. It’s an awful moment, an awful, terrifying moment of hesitation.

And then Phichit surges upward, locking his arms around Seung-gil’s neck. Their lips touch for maybe a few seconds before Seung-gil draws away, unprepared, blushing red furiously. He just looks at Phichit, just looks at him in surprise. “Phichit,” he breathes, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Be my boyfriend?” Phichit asks. Seung-gil hesitates for a moment, but only that. If he says yes, things will change. He’ll get teased a lot, for sure, by the other skaters, but he can handle that. This will mean a change for him, constant pressure on how to act, what he should say and what he shouldn’t. Seung-gil has been thinking about this a lot. It’s that fact that makes him breathe, because if Phichit ever asked, he would answer the same thing. He shapes his words on his tongue carefully, pausing for another moment.

_ Of course, _ he wants to say. The words form but don’t move past his lips. He’s unable to say it. The words are stuck in his throat. He swallows, tries to get them out, but he can’t. Phichit looks stricken.

Seung-gil doesn’t want that. He instead curls his arms around Phichit tighter, tilting his head down and leaning forward. Phichit stops him, cupping his face for a moment in his hands. He searches for something in Seung-gil’s expression. Apparently satisfied, he locks his arms around Seung-gil's neck.

Seung-gil leans down and Phichit leans up and then they are kissing, kissing long and hard. Seung-gil has never been kissed before but he doesn't care. His left hand curls around Phichit’s waist and pulls him closer. His right hand knots in Phichit’s hair. He is lost, lost and he doesn’t know how to go back. This, this strange feeling and yet completely right, is something he never wants to go without again. He isn’t the most social person out there, isn’t the best, but for Phichit he will try his best. Seung-gil presses Phichit closer, runs his hand through his hair, and Phichit makes the most absurd noise, nearly a cross between a whimper and a full-out cry. It’s then that Seung-gil remembers where they are. He pulls away, and Phichit gives him a wide-eyed stare. He shushes him and then reaches down for Phichit again.

It’s fast and furious and Seung-gil doesn’t let Phichit go, doesn’t even pause to breathe. He doesn’t really know how it happens but then Phichit is leaning up against the wall and reaching for Seung-gil and--

He forces himself to stop. He stops, even though it takes most of his self control to do so. Phichit gazes up at him with half-lidded eyes, and Seung-gil quietly takes in one breath after another. His heart is racing but still not as fast as it should be.

“Of course,” he says, this time able to do so, this time able to breathe and to speak, to say what he means and nothing more, and nothing less at all. It’s a hard-fought battle, when he thinks he has so much to say but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know how to say most of it, but he knows that will come with time. He will learn. He will figure it out. That’s when he realises he has started to think of him and Phichit as a lasting thing, a permanent thing, and he knows what he is getting into. No hazing around the questions, no shading away from the truth.

Seung-gil is hopelessly infatuated with his best friend.

“We’re still in public,” he says softly, quietly, a little gruffly. Phichit flushes, and looks to the door. Seung-gil left it open when he got there, when he had discovered Phichit sobbing on the ground because of guilt. It’s a light laugh that escapes him, because the irony of the circumstance is not lost on him. Phichit smiles after laughing, because he knows that his best friend is a good person and won’t do anything.

The door is now shut.

Phichit leans forward again and captures Seung-gil’s lips with his own. It’s short, sweet, and infinitely better than a heavy kiss. It’s a promise of sorts that he seems to be trying to convey, and Seung-gil understands. He knows that Phichit is just as terrified as him of what this could hold. But he also knows that if he doesn’t take this chance like he did earlier that evening, he will regret it for the rest of his life. It’s a bright, epiphany moment for closed-off Seung-gil, and the thought makes his expression soften.

They stand up and walk out of the room, hands still awkwardly at their sides. Phichit hunts around for some paper and Seung-gil produces a pen from his jacket. The other skater writes a quick message thanking Yuuri and Viktor for throwing the small get-together of sorts, and then makes for the entryway, to go home. Well, back to the hotel, at any rate. Seung-gil follows him and runs into Phichit’s back.

The other skater has stopped to look at something. A smile is painted across his face, wistful and caring. When Seung-gil places his hands on his shoulders and peers across the hall, he sees why.

On the couch in the front room, Viktor and Yuuri are twined together, sleeping. Yuuri’s glasses are askew, in danger of falling off. Both have a strangely serene look on their faces, and Seung-gil’s heart warms when he sees Phichit’s smile. He makes up his mind and reaches out for Phichit’s hand. Phichit looks up in surprise, before a sweet smile crosses his face. Maybe it’s that Seung-gil is daring to push his own strict boundaries just to make Phichit happy. Maybe it’s just that this is what Phichit wants.

After a moment Seung-gil tugs on Phichit’s hand and turns to the door. The Thai skater goes with him willingly. It’s when they’re leaving that Seung-gil realises he owes a giant thank you to Viktor and Yuuri for creating the circumstances that gave him courage.

Other people may thank Spin the Bottle, but Seung-gil owes his thanks to Phichit’s ultimate ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I'm a bit disappointed with this drabble, mainly because I think it's short and (having experienced no romance in my life) the romance itself is really bad. But Seungchuchu is one of my OTPs, so expect more of them on my profile in the future! 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos! The notifications really make my day! 
> 
> I have exams in a week or so, so I'm going to give myself three weeks to write the next drabble because of studying and I want the next one to be really good, possibly the best so far. So yeah. Expect the next chapter within one to three weeks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. 4|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a little while since he’s known about his crush on Otabek, but it's been enough time to realize he has fallen too hard and too fast. It's a constant battle among Yuri’s thoughts. They toss him up to their mercy, losing him among the seas of his insecurities and his doubts. He is drowning in them sometimes, and Otabek is the only one who can pull him out of that mess. Not Yakov, or Viktor, or Mila, or Yuuri, or even his grandpa. Just Otabek, the one thing in his life that makes sense sometimes and that he doesn't have to be afraid of.   
>  
> 
> JJ fucks up and Otabek doesn't handle things too well when Yuri is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, here it is! The final update to this fic! It took forever and it's the worst one, but it's here!

“Guess what, you're a fucking asshole!”

Yuri doesn't want to be here, doesn't want to be in this sick situation, and definitely doesn't want to be in JJ’s company. Much less the fact that the other teen drives him bat shit crazy. He loathes him with every inch of his being (which isn't much) and would gladly dump him in a cesspool of festering horse shit.

The only thing worse than dealing with JJ is dealing with JJ when Yuri himself is dizzy and angry and rejected. And okay, that doesn't happen often, but… He figures he has a right to be mad at nearly everyone at that God-forsaken party.

He scowls as JJ flips him off and continues talking to his bitch of a girlfriend or fiancé or whatever. He doesn't care about anything the sewer rat does in his life. Yuri leans heavily against the rail, head in hands, struggling to breathe. He hates this, hates his asthma, hates JJ, hates this stupid party, and just wants Otabek to come outside so the two of them can go back to their hotel.

His asthma has been bad since he was a child, forcing him to have some limitations on things he does. However? When he started skating, his grandpa had been prepared for numerous asthma attacks and had made plans to pull him from the sport if it got too bad. The strange thing? Skating doesn't trigger it. He can skate and skate to his heart’s content and not be affected on the ice. After practice sometimes, or in a weather change, sure, that gets pretty bad, but he has never been by himself. Never alone or anything of the sort.

And here? Now? He has isolated himself, made himself alone, all because of his fear that Otabek has just rejected him in front of his competitors. Hell, his fear that that Otabek wants nothing to do with him, especially not romantically. That hurts, that really hurts. Otabek, strong and talented and gorgeous. Otabek, with a jawline that is literal heaven and dark eyes that draw Yuri in while keeping him out. Otabek fucking Altin, a vision of perfection among mortal men.

Otabek, who is a cool sip of water on a hot day. Otabek, who is a bit of shade in the blistering heat. Otabek, who is a ticking clock–once set into motion, never to be stopped.

Yuri, on the other end of the spectrum, can do nothing but admire from afar. He is a dark cloud on a beautiful day. He is the rain pouring in the summer heat. He is the halting screech of a train–loud, obnoxious, and annoying.

Why should Otabek put up with someone like him?

And yet he had thought they were getting somewhere. Going a bit further than friends ever should. The names, for one. He had taken to calling Otabek ‘Beka’ after complaining how his name was too long. It had been a warmish day in Barcelona, just after the Grand Prix Final. Yuri had been leaning against him on the motorcycle, wondering about the wide, content smile crossing his face. He had been thinking, just thinking and in awe of the fact that he had a friend, especially that his friend was Otabek.

And, typical of Yuri, he had declared that Otabek’s name was too long, and he needed something else to call him. And that's where they had ended up–with Yuri calling him Beka and Otabek going along with it.

Otabek had only started calling him ‘Yura’ after he met his grandfather. The nickname sets Yuri’s heart on fire, and he loves hearing Otabek say it. He will never admit that though.

Yuri has only just found out what the meaning of a crush is a while ago. He hasn't ever had one; he isn't romantic at all. But yet, somehow, with Otabek he changes. He becomes a completely different person, one who is light and happy and carefree, full of smiles and laughter.

It's only been a little while since he’s known about his crush on Otabek, but it's been enough time to realize he has fallen too hard and too fast. It's a constant battle among Yuri’s thoughts. They toss him up to their mercy, losing him among the seas of his insecurities and his doubts. He is drowning in them sometimes, and Otabek is the only one who can pull him out of that mess. Not Yakov, or Viktor, or Mila, or Yuuri, or even his grandpa. Just Otabek, the one thing in his life that makes sense sometimes and that he doesn't have to be afraid of.

Skating is a hard career to follow. It makes him feel alive, for once. The amount of time required in practice is grueling, and the skates themselves sometimes drive Yuri to the point of collapse. Sometimes it just doesn't make sense. Sometimes he turns to it as a release and only ends up falling farther. Sometimes, skating is his own personal hell.

And frankly that might be why he skates sometimes. Just to put himself through that pain. That space where he can't do anything except continue on, even though it pains him. When he falls hard on his side or cuts his hand doing a Bielman or injures his leg or has an asthma attack after an intense practice.

He’s had bad encounters with his asthma. Once, he had an asthma attack getting off Mila’s couch, from practically nothing. Viktor had to drive him to the hospital. Another time, he had collapsed after a skating practice and woke up with his grandfather freaking out at the ice rink, Yakov worriedly talking into his cell phone.

His asthma makes him weak. He can't function in hardly anything without a shadow of fear from it kicking in. He can skate. That’s all that matters. He can do what he loves without any fear. But it does hurt him, does confuse him until he’s tipped upside down and clueless. Clueless in the way that no one can help, that he can't right himself again.

Otabek is the one thing that helps the confusion and hurt swirling in his head. He calms him, centers him, settles his twisting thoughts and soothes the aching hole in his heart. Otabek is, whatever else he may be, the one person Yuri trusts.

His friend, his confidante, his hopefully a little bit more. The heart stopping feeling of being around him still threatens to overwhelm him, only contributing to his dizziness. In his arms, foreheads touching, curled up against his chest, grabbing onto his hand. Beka’s arm curled against his waist, his hands cupping Yuri’s face, hands twined together.

If only Yuri had kissed him then.

Yuri turns with an aggravated scowl when JJ finishes his stupid chat with his girlfriend. Why can't he just go back and see her at his hotel? The other skater turns and sizes up the blond shaking like a leaf. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah,” Yuri growls, but it’s punctuated with a gasp and a round of coughing. “I got a lot, and most of them are you.”

“Oh please,” JJ snorts. “Got your panties in a twist? What did I do? Such a shame your boyfriend can't fix all of them. Such a stick in the mud.”

“Don't say another fucking word about him, you asshole!” Yuri hisses–an actual, honest-to-God hiss like an actual cat. He doesn't deny it, even though it isn't true.

“Or what? You’ll scratch me? I’m so scared.” JJ laughs then, a derisive sound. Anger boils up in Yuri, scrawled across his features.

JJ doesn't expect Yuri to come rushing at him with a snarl, fist swinging. He holds up his hands in self defense and shoves, ducking under his fist. He collides with Yuri, hard.

The blond stumbles, staggering backward. JJ’s surprised expression turns to horror at the glassy look the other skater has. Yuri sucks in a gasping breath as he grabs for the rail. His hands aren't able to hold him up. He slips and falls.

His head makes a sickening sound as it collides with the wood planks.

JJ leaps backward, horror etched on his face. Yuri doesn't make any move. Is he dead? Oh God, don't let him be dead. Otabek would kill him.

Panicked, he stands back at the edge of the porch, hands gripping the rail in nervousness and uncertainty. He never meant to hurt Yuri. He really never did. He enjoys a good tease, sure, but he didn't instigate the fight. Is the other skater all right? Does he need to go get someone? How does he deal with this?

He is saved when Otabek barrels out the door, looking ready to break up a fight. His eyes go to Yuri’s motionless form, and he stops. And freezes.

“What the hell did you do?” Otabek asks. It's hard to control the fury rushing up inside of him. He wants to hit JJ and make sure he doesn't look as pretty when the entire thing blows over, but he can't focus on that right now. He has to help Yuri.

“He swung at me, missed, and fell,” JJ says, shakily. The anger in Otabek’s eyes is unmasked. JJ begins to fear for his life.

Otabek crosses over to him and grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling him down the four inches that divide them. JJ yelps again, holding his hands up in a frantic surrender, pushing at Otabek to let him go.

“You touch him again, I’ll kill you,” Otabek growls, eyes furious. It's a blinding rage that encompasses him. He can't think straight, only knows that he wants JJ gone and out. He hurt Yuri, and that is practically enough to drive him over the edge.

JJ flees once he lets him go, ducking back into the house.

Otabek hunches over Yuri, a hand on his shoulder. The older boy desperately wants to pull him close, but he wants Yuri to be able to breathe.

JJ steps out, and Otabek glares. “I’m going, I'm going, but is he okay?” There's an actual note of concern in JJ's voice that makes Otabek think that JJ didn't actually mean to hurt him, or that he does feel guilty, or that he maybe isn't the asshole he seems to be. But all of that is unimportant at the moment.

Otabek shrugs, making a motion with his hand that clearly states JJ isn't wanted. However, JJ hesitates, clearly torn between leaving like Otabek wants him to, or staying to check on Yuri.

The decision is made for him when Yuri sits up (albeit slowly) and flips him the middle finger.

JJ chuckles and heads down the steps, and Yuri slumps forward, leaning directly onto Otabek. The older boy catches him with a small sigh.

“Yura? Alright?” Yuri nods at his inquiry and pushes himself to a semi-sitting position. His head hurts like a bitch, and he just wants to close his eyes and go home. Well, back to the hotel at any rate. Damn Viktor, dragging him out here in the middle of Japan just to play stupid Spin the Bottle. All his fault.

And he didn't even get to kiss Otabek.

You could change that right now, his subconscious slyly murmurs in his ear, but Yuri pushes it aside. Not the time, not the place, and besides, Otabek freaking rejected him back in Viktor's house. He’s not playing that game again. He can't. Plain and simple.

It will destroy him if he does.

Or maybe not. Maybe he would welcome it. He just doesn't know. Doesn't know.

“Can we go back to the hotel?” He asks blearily, still enjoying the warmth of being this close to Otabek. Of being safe, secure, if only for a fleeting moment.

Yuri really wasn't all that disoriented. He may or may not have been pretty much fine and slightly dizzy, but he wasn't going to let Otabek know that at the moment because he really didn't want to walk.

And then Otabek nods and stands up on the steps before crouching down. Yuri smiles a slight bit before sliding onto his back. It's comforting and his skin seems to buzz at the touch, even through his clothes. Otabek's hands slide under his denim-clad thighs and his elbows hook under Yuri's knees. Yuri nearly lets slip a soft sigh but bites his lip hard.

And then they're off and moving, and Yuri barely remembers to slip his arms around Otabek's neck because he’s so damn distracted. Distracted by the way Otabek clasps his hands, which hikes Yuri’s thighs higher along his back. Distracted by his breathing, which is calm, soothing. Distracted by his smell, which has his already disoriented mind spinning. Distracted by the feel of his back pressing up against Yuri’s torso, warm, broad, and muscular.

And then Yuri stifles a yawn and relaxes into the warmth that could be no other person other than Otabek. His fingers drop down to where they brush Otabek's clasped hands. Yuri really isn't even aware of it, but his fingers stay there and he’s startled out of his mind when Otabek grabs on, letting go of his own hands in favor of hiking his elbows under Yuri’s knees and holding. The position has Yuri arched into a faint stretch, but he doesn't mind.

He must have dozed off at some point in time, because suddenly Otabek is opening the door to their hotel room and accidentally bumps Yuri into the wall. The blond lets out a faint, growling curse and moves his head from Otabek’s shoulder. His arms let go and he probably should fall, but at that same time Otabek does this swingy thing and Yuri ends up in his arms, probably with a stupid look on his face.

“Beka?” Yuri asks, and there’s a bright red flush on his face. Otabek simply looks down on him, face betraying nothing.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, setting Yuri down on the bed, and Yuri gives him a stare.

“Fine?” Yuri questions himself, smiling a bit despite trying to give Otabek the picture of nonchalance. Otabek might turn a little bit red from that, but Yuri doesn't know if that's blushing or exertion from carrying him. He wants it to be the former. He wants that so bad it's unbelievable, and he knows the only way that’s going to happen is if he takes the initiative.

“Otabek?” Yuri asks, as Otabek sits next to him. Yuri surprises both of them before he asks his question. The blond skater climbs onto Otabek’s lap and leans pretty much into his personal space before asking again. “When you said later…did you mean it or was it just to get out of kissing me? Or did you just not want to kiss me?”

Otabek looks at him with wide, wide eyes as if he can't believe a word that Yuri’s saying. “Yura, you seriously believe that I wouldn't–no, that I didn't–want to kiss you? Yuri Plisetsky, kissing you is probably the thing I think about most, whenever I'm around you. It's obvious; both Yuuri and Phichit have approached me on it, as well as Christophe and freaking JJ, of all people. After that, you stIll haven't noticed?”

Yuri hesitates. He really can't say that he has. Sure, there have been a few times where something funky seemed to be acting up, but he assumed that was merely wishful thinking. But if it's true…

He leans up quickly, placing his chapped lips on Otabek’s, sliding his fingers to his hair. It's probably really awkward, because their teeth keep clashing and it's clear that neither of them have kissed much before. Yuri gave away his first kiss just a few hours ago, and Otabek isn't much better.

But it's soft and exhilarating and a much better kiss for Yuri than JJ’s. It's warm, comforting, and feels like home.

Yuri draws away and looks at Otabek. “If you like me, and I like you, then are we a thing?” He blushes and hides his face behind his hair.

Otabek brushes back the blond locks and nods. “Yes, if you want.” Yuri flushes and falls back onto the covers in the still dark room, closing his eyes and smiling. Otabek gets up and walks to his own bed. “Night, Yuri.”

“Night, Beka.”

Yuri closes his eyes and thanks whatever god of cats that exists for his good fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! At the moment I don't have any other Yuri!!! On Ice fits written but there are some planned. 
> 
> If you enjoy Attack on Titan I have a fic for that as well as a Be More Chill Spiderman AU. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I appreciate feedback on how I can make things better in the future, and I appreciate all the readers who take the time to connect with me!

**Author's Note:**

> How did it turn out? I'm honestly not all that pleased with the whole romance thing. it's just awkward writing it because I have absolutely zilch experience with romance in my life. 
> 
> This work will be divided into four parts-this the main story, and three separate drabbles on some of the pairs in this. Expect the next update within a week or so. 
> 
> Please kudo and give me feedback on how this was! I appreciate it, and thank you for reading my story!


End file.
